El chico de mis sueños
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Hinata tiene el mismo sueño una y otra vez, mas cuando despierta nunca recuerda lo que habla con ese chico de mirada azulina. Camino hacía el baño, en ese gran edificio blanco, se encuentra con un chico que al verle lo llama por su nombre, reconociendo Hinata de inmediato que aquel chico es el chico de sus sueños. Los recuerdos que tenía de él se han borrado./ UA /hiatus-indefinido
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola hola :D querida gente de Haikyuu! :DDDD

Sí uvu para desgracia de ustedes he vuelto yuju ~

Lo dejaré como One-shot por ahora, pero si les gusta tanto como para darle continuación _no problem _o3o

Bueno, disfrútenlo.

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

**El chico de mis sueños.**

* * *

Otra vez lo mismo.

Estoy en el patio de la escuela aún con el uniforme deportivo, agachado, tapando mi rostro con ambas manos.

Me siento mal, horrible. Me duele la garganta por haberme aguantado tanto las ganas de llorar, pero nada podía hacer. No quería que los sempais me vieran así. Por eso corrí una vez que la práctica terminó. Corrí hacía el patio trasero de la escuela y al ver que estaba bien lejos de todos me tiré de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar.

Primero solo fueron sollozos con amargas lágrimas que no quería dejar salir pero que aún así se escaparon de mis ojos. Apreté mi camiseta por sobre mi pecho sintiendo como mi corazón dolía por golpetear tan rápidamente sangre con el fin de no morirme.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y mi estómago se había contraído fuertemente dentro de mí. Era impresionante como mis manos temblaban mientras intentaba calmarme, más no pude ya que mis lágrimas dominaban por completo mi cuerpo.  
Mis ojos no querían dejar de llorar y mi boca no tardó en llenarse de saliva mucosa por el llanto. Mi nariz comenzó a moquear pero me sentía tan miserable que no quería hacer nada, quedándome ahí agachado sin nada que hacer aparte de llorar.

Siempre era el mismo sueño. Lloraba sin ninguna razón desconsoladamente, al punto de casi desfallecer por derramar tantas lágrimas. Lo que si me preocupaba un poco era la sensación de angustia y miedo que sentía, como si estuviera preocupado por algo muy terrorífico. No sé, era extraño.

Y aunque ese estado lamentable duraba varios minutos, luego alguien aparecía y me hablaba.

– Oi, ¿estás bien?

Yo me destapaba mi rostro y con las lágrimas empañándome mis ojos levantaba mi vista y veía a aquella persona que me había hablado.

Era un chico mucho más alto que yo, con unos ojos de un color azul muy profundo, haciendo juego con su cabello azabache.  
Vestía una camiseta de deporte negra y un short de deporte negro igualmente.  
Me miraba desde su altura un poco serio, pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación por verme así.

Yo no le respondía nada, es más, lo único que hacía era pararme y lanzarme hacía él en busca de un confortable abrazo, el cual recibía de inmediato por parte del chico.

Me aferraba a su camiseta y comenzaba a llorar más fuerte que antes, desahogándome con él. El chico solo me abrazaba y comenzaba a susurrarme palabras tranquilizadoras con el fin de calmarme, lo cual un rato después sucedía.  
Lograba calmarme pero las lágrimas aún salían de mis ojos. Ante eso el chico me decía algo muy importante ya que mi corazón se alteraba por esas palabras, pero una vez que despertaba siempre olvidaba todo lo que me decía en mi sueño.

Ya calmado, me separaba un poco de él y lo miraba a los ojos.

Le preguntaba algo –que también se me olvidaba luego de despertar– y justo cuando él me iba a responder, algo me hacía despertar en el mundo real, siempre.

En el atardecer de hoy, ganas de ir al baño.

Perezoso, me levanté de la cama pero lo hice tan rápido que mi vista se nubló y me mareé tanto que vi las cosas doble en esa habitación. Sentía que mis ojos y cabeza patinaban en la habitación al ver como todas las cosas giraban y se movían, sintiendo repentinamente unas ganas diminutas de querer vomitar. Me sujeté de la cama y una vez que todo pasó salí de la habitación golpeándome de inmediato las blancas luces del largo pabellón en el rostro, encandilándome los ojos y volviendo a ver doble.

Con una vista mejor, comencé a caminar a lo largo del pabellón en busca del baño. Sentí un poco de frío ante el ligero camisón que llevaba puesto y me dirigí hacía el baño de infantes ya que el de adultos siempre estaba lleno.  
Tuve que pasar por la recepción del piso en donde se ganaban los visitantes de cada enfermo, divisando en los asientos a solo una persona.

Me froté los brazos con ambas manos en un intento de darme calor, pero el ruido de un celular cayendo al suelo desvió mis ojos del baño, encontrándome con la persona que estaba en recepción levantada de su asiento, mirándome con una facción de sorpresa e incredulidad en su rostro y ojos.

– Hina… ta…

No fue hasta que susurró mi nombre, que me di cuenta de quién era.

El chico de mis sueños.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿cómo ha estado? n-n

Si quieren dejarlo así, lo dejaré así, si quieren continuación como saber por qué Hinata estaba en un hospital o algo así :v, no sé, pueden decírmelo :3

En fin, espero que les haya gustado n_n

Muchas gracias por leer y por el enorme apoyo :3

Adiós y cuídense :D

_**Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews~**

_**Minka'Sunflowers: **Hola :D hace tiempo que no nos leíamos ¿eh? xD(? Me alegras el día diciéndome eso de que te alegra haber visto la notificación de mi fic nuevo XD. No te preocupes .u. la idea me gustó tanto que continuaré este fic~. Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste y que no te sientas tan confusa xD._

_**Katzugary Kanamy: **Hola :D me alegra mucho que te haya causado curiosidad. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, así que espero que lo disfrutes y que no te sientas tan confundida al terminar de leerlo xD. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_**nobody.30: **Aw me alegra un montón que te haya gustado como para pedir más *u*, no te preocupes, aquí está la continuación :D espero que te guste y te aclare algunas dudas. Gracias por comentar._

_**Chinita-sama: **Tranquila xD aquí está la continuación :B, espero que te guste y que te saqué de algunas dudas e_e, ¡gracias por comentar!_

_**TaraKinomiya: **Jajaja todos hemos vuelto, oh si eue. Muchas gracias por tus palabras :'D me alegra que te haya gustado y que quieras continuación, eso es bonito~. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que no te deje con muchas dudas ;D. Sin más, ¡gracias por comentar!_

* * *

**S**olo les dejaré esto para aclarar un poco todo.

\- Hinata tiene un **traumatismo encéfalo craneal moderado.** Sufrirá constantes mareos, nauseas, somnolencia, confusión, y hasta perder un poco el sentido de la realidad o conciencia.

En fin:** Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

**El chico de mis sueños.**

* * *

– Tú, ¿me… me recuer-das…?

Tragué grueso, sintiéndome de alguna forma nervioso ante sus ojos.

No pude escuchar con claridad lo que me había preguntado, ya que mi mente había recordado el sueño que hace solo minutos atrás había tenido junto a este chico parado frente a mí, por lo que me quede en silencio mirándolo como si estuviera esperando algo de él.

El chico por su parte me miraba perplejo esperando mi respuesta a su pregunta, pero si le miraba con mayor atención a sus ojos podía notar un tranquilo e inmenso océano siendo invadido por fuerte emociones. Alegría, miedo, emoción, ansiedad, eran algunas de ellas. Y yo no sé porqué pero en el momento en que lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre, mi corazón había saltado dentro de mi pecho y se había colocado a bombear sangre un poco más rápido de lo habitual, lo que me asustó un poco pero que ignoré al estar atraído por esos increíbles ojos.

– Hina… ta –me volvió a nombrar, temeroso – ¿me recuerdas?

– Y-Yo…

– ¿Me recuerdas?

De pronto, se acercó más a mí y me tomó de ambos hombros sintiendo como el calor corporal de sus manos traspasaba mi débil camisón llegando a mis hombros.

Sus manos estaban cálidas.

– Di-Disculpe, pero…

– ¿Me recuerdas, cierto? – exclamó esa pregunta con una extraña y forzosa sonrisa en su rostro – ¿cierto?

– Disculpe pe-pero, mis hombros… me los está apretando…

– Dime que me recuerdas.

– M-Me duele…

– Hinata, dime que me recuerdas.

– ¡H-Hey! ¡Me está lastimando!

Comencé a asustarme ante su agarre ya que cada vez me apretaba más y más fuerte.

Sus manos habían comenzado a apretujarme mis hombros al punto de lastimarme, por lo que trate de zafarme como sea de él, pero por más que le hablara o me moviera el chico no me escuchaba y cada vez me apretaba más.  
Con miedo, lo miré directamente a los ojos y no sé si fue por su intensidad o por su expresión desesperada que tenía en ellos, que con terror lo empuje con ambas manos cayendo sentado tanto como él y yo al suelo.

Su forma de respirar estaba alterada y sus ojos de océano se habían escondido detrás de sus flequillos oscuros mientras agachaba su cabeza sin mirarme. Yo por mi parte trate de tranquilizar mi acelerado pulso y mis temblorosas manos, sintiendo como el miedo en mi cuerpo iba desapareciendo lentamente pero para prevenir cualquier cosa opté a un modo en alerta, mirándolo sin siquiera pestañear.

Mi cabeza no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ya que hace solo minutos atrás había tenido ese sueño en donde aquel chico me abrazaba, y ahora que estaba en frente de mí, actuando de esa manera un poco sospechosa y peligrosa, hacía que mi cabeza se confundiera más y me comenzara a doler por arriba de mi oreja izquierda. No lo había notado antes, pero cuando lleve mi mano a mi cabeza sentí como ella tocaba una tela un poco áspera, envolviéndome nuevamente el terror que había alejado de mi cuerpo.

– ¿Q-Qué…?

– Hinata, tranquilo.

– ¿Qué… qué es esto?

– Hinata.

Noté como el chico había levantado su mirada y me miraba, mientras yo entraba en una especie de pánico al sentir esa tela rodear mi cabeza. Quise sacármela pero mis manos temblaban tanto que se habían vuelto completamente torpes. Las lágrimas de horror comenzaron a salir por sí solas de mis ojos y el dolor en mi cabeza se intensificó aún más cuando trate de pensar en qué me había pasado. De fondo vi como el chico se acercaba a mí pero yo no me inmuté, y me quedé ahí sentado tratando de sacarme ese vendaje para quitarme ese horroroso dolor.

Sentí nuevamente esas manos cálidas en mis hombros, meciéndome, pero yo nada escuchaba ya que el dolor me cegaba la mayoría de mis sentidos.

– Hinata, hey.

– Me duele, me duele.

– Hinata tranquilízate. No te preocupes, no te pasó nada.

– Me duele mucho… me… me duele.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza pero error mío fue hacer eso, ya que un mareo junto a nauseas se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, por lo que el dolor de mi cabeza pasó a un segundo plano y le di importancia al repentino mareo que había llegado a mí.

– Qu-Quédate aquí, iré a buscar al doctor.

– Kageya…ma.

– ¿Eh?

Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Por qué dije ese nombre?

Más importante… ¿por qué le había tomado de un brazo?

– Hinata…

– No… no te vayas.

Me aferré a su brazo mientras abría lentamente mis ojos solo para mirarlo, encontrándome con sus ojos nuevamente, mirándome impresionado ante mí actuar. Me lo quedé mirando un tanto forzoso por el dolor de cabeza y los mareos que me hacían verlo doble, mientras que mi mano derecha le apretaba fuertemente su brazo sin dejarle irse como lo había dicho hace unos momentos.

Trate de analizar lo que me estaba pasando, como haber dicho ese nombre tan desconocido para mí pero a la vez tan conocido para mis labios y lengua, como también mis movimientos involuntarios y deseos de querer acercarme a él y sentir sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, como el abrazo que me daba siempre en mi sueño. Pero por más que quisiera pensar la molestia en mi cabeza no cesaba, es más, aumentaba cada vez más, por lo que solo opté en dejar esos pensamientos y en centrarme a calmar el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo.

Pero algo me asustó, a decir verdad me impresionó, que fue sentir unos grandes y fuertes brazos rodeándome y colocándome en el hueco de ese cuello moreno, abrazándome y apretándome contra su cuerpo de una forma tan gentil y cálida que mi doble visión se transformó en solo una. Las nauseas cesaron y los mareos lentamente comenzaron a disminuir. Solo quedaba el dolor de cabeza y una extraña… fatiga…

– Oi Hinata, no te duermas. ¡Oi!

* * *

– Hinata tiene un traumatismo encefálico craneal moderado. Lo que quiero decir es que tendrá que estar en el hospital por algunos días ya que sufrirá muchos mareos, nauseas, fatiga y dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Qué me dice de la pérdida de memoria?

– Respecto a eso, su memoria demorará en llegar. No sabría decirle cuanto tiempo ya que depende del paciente, pero según su lesión podría ser en varias semanas más e incluso meses.

– Pero, hay alguna posibilidad de que recupere la memoria ¿no?

– Por supuesto – le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa – le recomiendo que no se impaciente, la memoria le llegará lentamente a su tiempo.

– Bien, solo me basta eso para saber.

* * *

Oh no, de nuevo ese sueño.

Me alejo rápidamente de los senpais con el fin de poder llorar libremente sin preocuparme de que alguien me viera, llegando al patio trasero de la escuela. Me agacho y las lágrimas no demoran nada en salir de mis ojos, junto a mis sollozos reprimidos para no gritar.

Sé de memoria lo que pasará a continuación. Llegará ese chico de ojos azulinos, me hablará y me abrazará sin saber porqué. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa al ver que un chico tan alto como el otro se me acerca y se sienta al frente de mí a la vez que quita mis manos de mi rostro.

– Hey Hinata, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

– ¿Ya-Yamaguchi? – no sé quién es, pero mi yo del sueño lo nombra familiarmente.

– Sí. Quiero que me vayas a visitar, Tsukki ya no lo hace… puede que se haya aburrido de mí, ha ha – ríe tristemente mientras desvía los ojos de mí.

– Eso no es cierto – sorbo mi nariz y me paso un antebrazo para limpiar los restos de mucosidad que tenía – Tsukishima te quiere.

– Ojala sea cierto.

– Yamaguchi…

– Pero bueno, quiero pedirte que me vayas a ver – me dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y dónde estás? – pregunté al no saber.

– ¿Cómo que "donde"? En el mismo lugar que tú.

– ¿Ah?

– Tan solo ven a ver… – de repente, su voz comenzó a apagarse a la vez que daba vuelta su cabeza hacia su espalda y miraba por entre los árboles que habían ahí – bueno, nos vemos Hinata.

– ¡Espera!

Pero no se detuvo, ese chico se fue corriendo por el lugar que había llegado.

Mi cabeza estaba toda enredada. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí. Si bien había hablado con ese chico, en realidad no tenía idea de quién era. Su nombre junto a las palabras que le había dicho habían salido por sí solas por mi boca, inconscientemente. Y no entendía nada de eso de ir a verlo y del lugar en el que estaba.  
Según él estaba en el mismo lugar en donde estaba yo, pero yo… ¿en dónde estaba?

– Hinata.

De pronto, escuché una gruesa voz llamándome desde algún lugar. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en ella y al instante sentí como mi cuerpo viajaba por un lugar oscuro del cual había al final una luz muy blanca.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré recostado en una cama que estaba situada en una habitación blanca, sin ningún color. Mi mirada al instante se duplicó y se encontró con unos ojos azules como el mar mirándome. Una vez que mi vista volvió a ser normal intensifiqué mi atención en aquella persona que me miraba preocupada, encontrándome con que era el chico de mi sueño.

– ¿Estoy… soñando?

– No, acabas de despertar.

– Yo… Ya-Yama… guchi…

– ¿Re-Recuerdas a… Yamaguchi?

De inmediato el chico que me miraba se sorprendió ante lo que mi boca había soltado.

– Yo… no lo sé… todo es tan confuso. De todas formas, ¿por qué tú estás aquí? – lo miré interrogante, ya que no entendía cómo había hecho para salir de mi sueño.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Uwah, por la expresión de sus ojos creo que lo hice enojar.

– Tú, deberías estar en mi sueño, no aquí.

* * *

Hola a todos :D primero que todo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron T-T fue hermoso saber que querían continuación.

No pensé que tendría tantos reviews XD por eso, me motivé a escribir el capítulo de hoy, así que se los traje fresquito como el pan de casa (?

Espero que les haya agradado y que no se hayan confundido aún más.

Y ah, quería colocar un poco de **Tsukiyama** por si no les molesta e_e hasta quien sabe, pueden aparecer **más parejas** ya que la recuperación de Hinata será bien larga~ bueno, recuperar su memoria en realidad.

Estaré actualizando bien rápido este fic junto con el otro que comencé .u. ya que no quiero toparme con la escuela (me quedan como dos semanas y entro xd)

Sin más, muchísimas gracias por pasarse y si hay algo extraño o indebido, díganmelo por un lindo review c:

Adiós y ¿Reviews :3?

_**Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


End file.
